A load of revenge !
by Wrecking ball
Summary: Lorsque le CBI n'a aucune enquête à résoudre et que l'ennui se fait persistant, Jane et Lisbon, eux, ne s'embêtent jamais. (Ne se classe pas dans une saison particulière)
1. Chapter 1

Salutation à tous ! Ça y est, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction sur la fabuleuse série qu'est mentalist ! Après des années à lire beaucoup de fictions et à écrire pour moi-même, je poste enfin pour la première fois. Soyez indulgents ; et toute critique est acceptée avec plaisir, tant qu'elle est justifiée. :)

Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

Hope you'll enjoy !

_**Chapitre 1**_.

Il était près de 6 heures à Sacramento lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition. Une grande majorité des habitants quittait peu à peu leur domicile pour se rendre au travail alors qu'une minorité, la jeunesse dorée de Sacto, rentrait seulement d'une longue nuit de bringue en bredouillant des excuses toutes aussi pathétiques les unes que les autres à des parents inquiets et désolés quant à leur chère progéniture.

Dans le bureau du CBI, cinq personnes discutaient et tuaient le temps en attendant une hypothétique enquête. C'était peut-être triste à dire, mais ils rêvaient tous que quelque chose de mal se produise. Toutes femmes trompées en quête de vengeance, amant jaloux, meurtriers, psychopathes ou encore tueurs en séries seraient acceptés avec grand plaisir.

Un certain blond participait activement au divertissement de ses collègues, chose qui énervait particulièrement sa patronne qui, néanmoins, se laissait toujours prendre aux jeux stupides de son cher consultant.

- Imaginez une forme géométrique Lisbon.

- C'est fait, répondit la brune.

- Maintenant, imaginez une autre forme qui l'entoure.

- Voilà.

- Maintenant envoyez moi l'image. Ouvrez votre esprit, le bouclé fit mine de se concentrer, c'est un triangle entouré d'un cerce, conclut-il fièrement.

- Non. C'est un carré entouré d'un hexagone !

- Vous mentez !

- Comment vous faites ça ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Maintenant, je peux lire dans vos pensées.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Là, vous vous dites de ne penser à rien et...hum. Ça, je ne peux pas le dire, il rit en prenant un air supérieur et malicieux dont lui seul avait le secret.

- A quoi elle pense ? Demanda une femme à la chevelure flamboyante, amusée.

- Je ne peux pas le dire !

- Vous rougissez patron ! S'exclama un asiatique, les bras croisés.

- C'est faux, répondit l'intéressée en le fusillant du regard.

- Si vous rougissez ! Affirma le blond en la pointant du doigt.

- Vous n'avez pas du travail ? Elle essayait tant bien que mal de changer de sujet. Celui-ci la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Ne changez pas de conversation et il y a autre chose à laquelle vous pensez, me frapper et vous sauver en courant !

Le téléphone de Lisbon sonna. Elle s'empressa de répondre, bien trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire à cette situation qui - et c'est peu dire, commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

- Sauvée par le gong, sourit Rigsby en tournant sur son siège pour se remettre en face de son ordinateur.

Lisbon lui fit signe de se taire et prit son air le plus professionnel.

- Lisbon !... Oui bien sûr...D'accord, on arrive ! Elle raccrocha en regardant son équipe, arrêtez de faire les idiots et préparez vous, Hightower nous attend dans son bureau.

- J'en ai pas finit avec ça, je peux vous le dire ! Jane lui fit ce fameux sourire charmeur qui ferrait fondre n'importe quelle femme et partit chercher sa veste. Lisbon retint sa respiration quelques secondes, elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne sache pas ce à quoi elle pensait tout à l'heure. Le consultant passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne !

- Arrêtez avec ça Jane !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai des pensées obscènes à mon propos !

- Fermez là !

- Oui maîtresse !

- Et dépêchez-vous !

A la sortie du bureau de leur patronne, personnes n'étaient vraiment enchantés parce ce qui venait de leur être dit. En effet, Hightower leur avait attribué de vieux dossiers à remplir ou compléter, à défaut d'une enquête.

Lisbon avait la mine déconfite, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait encore devoir supporter - et malheureusement subir - les idioties de son consultant. Avec un peu de chance, il la laisserait un peu tranquille, pensa-t-elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité malsaine de Rigsby qui ne lui aurait certainement pas manqué dans un moment comme celui-ci.

- Alors, elle pensait à quoi Lisbon tout à l'heure ? Demanda ce dernier.

Le blond rit mystérieusement en haussant les épaules. Il regarda Lisbon en la défiant du regard.

- Allez Jane, nous aussi on veut rigoler !

- Elle pensait à te dire de changer de maillot, parce qu'il y a une tache de café dessus.

- Non sérieusement !

- Vous n'allez plus la voir comme avant après...

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, maugréa la petite brune en regardant les deux conspirateurs.

- Si je voulais faire comme si vous n'étiez pas là, je leur dirais que vous pensiez à moi en...

- La ferme Jane, n'essayez même pas de dire un mot de plus où je vous étrangle, le coupa Lisbon.

- Ne me tentez pas !

- Je suis sérieuse !

- C'est malsain de fantasmer sur son consultant !

- Oh ! Cria Rigsby en esquissant un sourire.

- Je ne commente pas, ajouta Van pelt en levant les mains.

- Jane, je vais vous tuer ! Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je...

- Ça ne sert plus à rien de nier les faits maintenant, tout le monde est au courant ! Je ne pouvais pas garder tout ça pour moi, vous comprenez...

L'agent soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous pensiez à quoi d'autre à part Jane ? Questionna Cho qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Elle a pensé à me tuer et vous tuer aussi. Et là, elle est en rogne contre moi !

- Pas besoin d'être Mentaliste pour savoir ça ! Sourit Rigsby en regardant tour à tour les deux compères.

- Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus entendre personne prononcer un mot !

La rousse, l'asiatique et le grand brun se remirent au travail sans sourciller, le blond s'assit sur son canapé et Lisbon l'observa quelques secondes avant de marcher vers son bureau.

- Vous rougissez encore Lisbon ! Cria le mentaliste.

- La ferme Jane ! Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton en faisant claquer la porte de son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà voilà, après quelque temps, je poste le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui se seraient glissées dans le texte. N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :)_

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Après quelques minutes - ou peut-être même quelques heures - à travailler sur les dossiers que lui avait attribués sa patronne, Lisbon décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pose bien méritée et de sortir un peu de son bureau pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il faut dire qu'elle s'étonnait aussi, cela n'avait jamais fait aussi longtemps que Jane ne l'avait pas embêté. D'habitude, il ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit et n'hésitait pas à débouler en trombe dans son propre bureau pour la taquiner et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Cet après-midi, il ne s'était pas encore présenté ; ce qui, pour une journée comme celle-ci, se faisait chose rare voir sans précédent.

Une fois sortie de sa pièce de travail, elle fit défiler son regard sur toute la longueur de la salle fréquentée par son équipe. Elle sourit en s'apercevant que tout le monde faisait rigoureusement son travail - ou du moins faisait semblant de le faire, et fronça les sourcils en constatant que le canapé habituellement occupé par son consultant préféré était vide et n'avait visiblement pas été occupé longtemps.

- Où est Jane ? Demanda Lisbon en arquant un sourcil.

- Il est rentré chez lui, répondit Van Pelt en dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'agent.

- Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre d'être observé quand il travaille, la rousse haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a dit de vous dire d'arrêter de le regarder quand vous croyez qu'il ne vous voit pas, murmura Grace d'une toute petite voix de peur de se faire sermonner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore !

- C'est ce qu'il a dit mots pour mots patron...

- Je vais le chercher ! Pesta Lisbon en levant les mains au ciel, signe de son indignation.

Elle prit sa veste en quatrième vitesse, balança un "prends en charge l'équipe" à Cho et quitta le bâtiment en fulminant. Sur la route et après mûre réflexion, elle se demanda si sa réaction n'était pas un peu trop excessive et hésita même un instant à rebrousser chemin et à lui passer un savon à son retour au CBI mais elle se ravisa finalement, au diable les convenances, et continua sa route. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair. La brune descendit de sa voiture en faisant claquer la portière et toqua violemment à la porte de son blond favoris.

- Jane. C'est moi, ouvrez !

Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle n'obtint toujours pas de réponses. Elle refrappa quelque coups, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à patienter.

- Jane si vous n'ouvrez pas tout de suite cette porte, je vais entrer.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était là et n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte et de franchir le seuil.

- Jane ? Où êtes vous ?

- Chez moi, lui cria une voix qu'elle présumait venir du second étage.

- Très drôle Jane. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je suis en congé, Grace ne vous a pas fait passer le message ?

- Vous n'avez pas de motif valable, cria Lisbon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et comment !

- Vous sentir observé n'est pas un motif valable !

- Oh, ne faites pas l'innocente Lisbon, c'est vous qui m'observiez !

- Où êtes vous ? répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois, exaspérée, en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur.

- Salle de bain, n'entrez pas !

Lisbon, bien qu'avertie, poussa la porte de la salle de bain, prête à faire face à son consultant.

- Pourquoi je ne devrai pas...

Sa phrase resta en suspend et la jeune femme resta interdite, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le bouclé était confortablement installé dans sa baignoire, savourant la douceur que lui procurait l'eau chaude du bain qu'il était en train de prendre. Elle remercia intérieurement tous les dieux pour avoir crées la mousse qui lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du torse. Ses yeux émeraudes passaient de ce dernier au visage du consultant.

- Lisbon ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, Lisbon restait immobile à la regarder étrangement. Il leva les mains, la questionnant du regard.

- Lisbon, c'est un peu gênant comme situation là, si vous pouviez...

Un gobelet attira l'attention du bouclé. Il s'en saisit et le remplit d'eau mousseuse. Il tenta une dernière fois de l'appeler avant de jeter le liquide à travers sa salle de bain. Sa supérieur se retrouva trempée et semblait miraculeusement retrouver ses esprits.

- Jane, je vais vous tuer !

- Je vous ai prévenu !

- Vous vous foutez de moi, je suis trempée !

La jeune-femme avait les cheveux aplatis, décoiffés et quelques mèches de sa chevelure maintenant plate venaient se coller sur son front. Son maquillage dégoulinait, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosées et les traient dures qui trituraient son visage montraient de façon évidente son énervement. Le mentaliste ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire en la pointant du doigt, tapant dans l'eau comme un enfant.

- Vous êtes habillée, estimez vous heureuse !

- Je vous attend dans une demi-heure au CBI ! dit-elle froidement en le fusillant du regard.

- Je suis en...

- Dans 60 minutes. Pas une de plus.

- Sorcière !

- Gamin !

- Allumeuse !

- Allumeuse ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Il vous reste 59 minutes, maugréa la brune avant de fermer violemment la porte de la pièce et de dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit sa glace et souffla bruyamment. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ma pauvre fille, pensa l'agent, rester bloquée comme ça devant lui, elle grogna, il va en profiter pour se foutre de toi et si la chance n'y est pas, ce qui est chose courante avec Jane, toute l'équipe sera au courant. Et connaissant son esprit débordant d'imagination, il ne va pas hésiter à en rajouter une couche, elle prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux, aller, reprends toi, après tout, tu n'as rien à cacher, c'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil avec un autre, même beaucoup moins sexy... Ohw, stop, elle se gifla mentalement, arrête-toi là Térésa, calme-toi, recoiffe-toi, maquille-toi, tu en as besoin, conclut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois ses petites affaires terminées, elle reprit le chemin du CBI en allumant la radio qu'elle n'écoutait même pas, bien trop occupée à ressasser la scène qui venait de se passer.

**A suivre.**


End file.
